


Wish of the Bird

by Spiritsncrystals



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Gen, M/M, a slightly fantasy esq au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spiritsncrystals/pseuds/Spiritsncrystals
Summary: Life in a supposed Castle with many restrictions was like living in a Metaphorical bird cage, that's why Judai wanted to escape out, as the bird must take responsibility to swing the door open itselfYet escaping out was probably the best decision he could've possibly made for what awaits he may find is not something to regret.
Relationships: Haou | Supreme King/ Hougyoku no Shugosha | Crystal Keeper, Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Yubel/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Wish of the Bird

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before you get into this as a whole  
> Firstly excuse the title I've literally no clue what else to call this au   
> So i decided to link some bird and bird cage imagery into this thing,   
> And secondly there may be two or three names that could be confusing to you if you're not familiar to some popular theories   
> So lemme make it simple in order of appearance   
> Sakimu = Crystal Master   
> (the next two appear later on but its important)   
> Jougo = Haou but its the name taken on before a load of angsty stuff   
> Mamoru = Crystal Keeper 
> 
> And thirdly i chose to depict yubel in a humane body because there's fanart of them in a humane body wearing an outfit similar to what they had johan wear when they were possessing him but more suited to their colour appeal. And that concept is really nice anyways enjoy!!

Judai always felt there was something missing in his life or something that didn't feel so right about it, the brunette stood gazing out the window of the stone castle that felt like a bird cage to him, while it seemed rural and decaying on the outside on the inside it was modernised filled with all kinds of high tech. The sky seemed a pale blue it always did he usually came to this spot to escape others as he usually came here thinking and wanting to be out in the open,for the door to his metaphorical bird cage to finally be swung open. 

To his dismay he rarely was allowed out and the reason was unknown to him which tended to bother him often, But what bothered him more was how people called him a Prince he was no prince and he knew it, he didn't have the demeanor of a Prince there was completely nothing about him that screamed of royal status so it just never felt right that people called him that. 

"I thought I'd find you here Jūdai~" judai turned around to see a tall male with long dark teal hair and scarlet eyes standing behind him dressed in deep blue leather and black combat boots.  
Sakimu, one of the only people here that judai could actually consider anything close to a friend. sure he could be flirtatious most of the time but atleast he felt relieved and decent around him, a feeling that did not show whilst about many so he was better company than most indeed. 

"well if I'm not where I'm supposed to be where else would I be?" judai replied admitting to purposely slacking and the teal gave a small laugh and smirked "I suppose that's true but yet that's what makes you so enjoyable the fact that you're predictable in your locations~"   
Judai folded his arms and pouted slightly. "I'm not that predictable sakimu.. Or am?"

"yes you are jūdai." the brunette sighed in frustration and that exact same feeling showed on sakimu's face shortly after as another person approached an shorter individual than both of them with shoulder length indigo hair and beautiful aqua eyes, Yubel. They too were close to judai but in a slightly compulsive way but between them and sakimu there was nothing but annoyance and hatred as the two despised each other for how close they were with judai. 

"well if it isn't the pint-sized asshole" sakimu boastfully snarled at yubel yubel merely crossed their arms and stared disapprovingly at the deep tealette "watch how close you stand to the sun, stand too close and you'll burn."   
"hah! If anyone's burning it's you" sakimu replied and the two kept at their bickering for a while and hadn't noticed that judai had left, he was use to them fighting over him and it irritated him as he didn't see himself as someone or something that was worth arguing over. But, he had made up his mind to do something he had constantly thought about doing before but finally planned to do it and neither individual could be told of his plans for Judai feared if he told anyone what he was doing they'd sell him out on his plan which would likely result in some kind of reformatory punishment that the brunette did not wish to endure. 

He'd waited until night to try and sneak out as sneaking at daylight would be way more risky, sure there were a few people guarding but not enough to prove any sort of problem as judai knew he could easily sneak past and managed to get to a window he could easily get through without being noticed due to where it was placed and he was soon out after checking the near by area for more guards which luckily there weren't and the brunette smiled he'd finally got the freedom he wanted with no limits to where he could go so he started running towards a luscious velvet green forest. It just felt nice to be in a different atmosphere for once he had a feeling that by tomorrow someone would notice his absence but he honestly didn't care he'd been there too long and honestly actually didn't want to go back yet otherwise it would be worth doing what he did, he had to remain outside his now open birdcage or risk a fate he didn't want to endure. 

"Finally, I've got what i wanted, and it feels so good!" gleefully he told himself that before he took down the scarlett hood of his cloak that he had taken with him in order to make it less obvious who he was. He'd found a hollow fallen log and decided to sit on it -as it was sturdy enough to hold his weight- for a moment and admire the clear deep sapphire night sky and it's twinkling silver stars. It looked extremely promising for something good he didn't know what exactly but, the look of the stars just told him that good things would await. Unfortunately, the time didn't last he thought he heard someone comming as the single sound of feet treading deeply increased every second which had him panicking slightly incase someone had known he left he wasn't gonna let his fun be stopped now he'd only just got here and was nowhere near ready to go back this bird wanted to fly free, so he ran in hurried panic unknowing of where he was going nor of a perfectly reasonable route which evidently along the way he managed to unfortunately trip on the edge of a nearby cliff and fell down off it towards the ground at a quick speed, and that's when it suddenly all went black to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry one of the ships WILL definitely appear next chapter i promise!!! I just figured it's better to publish this fic in chapters due to the length of key sections


End file.
